


Advent Challenge 2011- 9 Fics

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Series, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic walk in the snow as prompted by the lovely <img/><a href="http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/"><b>thraceadams</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** All I Want For C  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** A romantic walk in the snow as prompted by the lovely [**thraceadams**](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 960   
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)

“Ianto, grab your coat … actually dress warmly, I need you to see this now,” Jack said, rushing in through the cog door.

  


“What is it?” Gwen asked, ready to grab her own coat. “Do you need me?”

  


“No, this is something Ianto and I can handle on our own,” Jack told her with a grin, watching the younger man don his scarf, coat and then gloves quickly. 

  


“Ready,” Ianto said,wondering what was so important.

  


“Great, lets take the scenic route,” Jack grinned, reaching for his lovers hand and hurrying him over to the slab that made the lift up to the roof and pressed the required buttons on his wrist strap the moment they were upon it.

  


“Why the rush?” Ianto asked, glancing upwards as the roof opened above them and then he spotted what had gotten Jack excited. “Ah, I see, snow.”

  


“Yeah,” Jack said, the slab coming to a halt. “I love this time, when the snow begins to small for the first time and it's so pure and white.”

  


“I know,” Ianto said fondly. “so you told me last year. And on Christmas Eve too, so, where are we off to?”

  


“A stroll along the bay?” Jack suggested, slipping his hand, along with one of Ianto's into his pocket.

  


“Yep,” Ianto replied happily, walking easily along side the Captain. 

  


“I love the snow, I had never seen it until I came here, to Earth,” Jack said, telling the young man the same story he had the year before. 

  


“I would have thought you would have hated the cold,” Ianto said thoughtfully. “coming from such a hot climate?”

  


“Which is the very reason I love it so much,” Jack smiled, wiping at a flake of show that had landed on his lovers nose and pressing his warm lips to it briefly. “your nose is freezing!”

  


Ianto laughed. “It is December Jack, it's Christmas tomorrow.”

  


“And on that subject, is there something you'd really like?” Jack asked him.

  


“Nope, nothing at all,” Ianto smiled. 

  


“There must be something?” Jack persisted.

  


“I have everything I want,” Ianto told him, coming to a stop and causing Jack to too. “you came back to me, that was all I wished for.”

  


“I said I would,” Jack said quietly, gloved fingers reaching out to stroke softly down the younger man's cheek. “whatever had happened, I knew I would do anything to come back to you.”

  


Ianto didn't say another word, his lips closed the short distance between his and Jack's and he kissed him softly. 

  


“I love you,” Ianto whispered.

  


“I know,” Jack responded, wrapping his free arm around his lover and pulling him close while the snow settled around and upon them. “I know.”

  


With that Jack pressed his lips to his lovers, kissing him softly and first and then deepening it. Ianto's lips parting, desperate for Jack's tongue to slip into his mouth, wanting to taste him. His arm wrapping around the back of the Captain's neck, fingers ruffling the short strands at the base of his neck as they both lost themselves in the heat of the kiss. 

  


When their lips finally parted they were panting softly, their pants escaping their mouths in little white puff while their foreheads rested upon each others.

  


“You're cold, we should get back,” Jack said somewhat reluctantly.

  


“I'm fine,” Ianto told him, happy in the Captain's warm embrace. “lets walk a little further and then you can warm me up again later.”

  


“Well, if you put it that way,” Jack agreed readily, stealing another quick kiss before they untangled themselves from each others arms and continued their walk along the bay. 

  


“Jack, I've been thinking … I was wondering if you would want to move in with me?” Ianto asked, blurting the question out before he could change his mind.

  


“In with you? Into your flat?” Jack asked, a little surprised.

  


“It's not something you've thought about?” Ianto frowned.

  


“No, no, it's not that,” Jack told him reassuringly. “I just thought that in the new year we could look for a place of our own? Maybe a house?”

  


“A house?” Ianto gasped. 

  


“Yeah, or is that too much too soon?” Jack asked, stopping them in their tracks again. 

  


Ianto grinned. “No, absolutely not,” he told him. “I mean, it's not like you told me you are pregnant!”

  


“Pregnant?” Jack exclaimed loudly. “I am never doing that again!”

  


“So you've said,” Ianto laughed. “but just imagine ...”

  


“Imagine, I don't need to!” Jack snorted. “no way, no babies, me and child birth again, never going to happen!”

  


“Well, I'm glad that's sorted then,” Ianto smirked. “and now I think we should head back as I am in danger of my nose freezing and falling off.”

  


With that Jack planted his lips firmly over the younger man's nose and kissed it again.

  


“Your place or mine?” Jack asked.

  


“Mine, Gwen can keep a watch on the hub for a while and I want you all to myself,” Ianto answered. “you can help me warm up in the shower and then we can start house hunting.”

  


“I already have the details for some already,” Jack admitted.

  


“That's okay, it means we get more time to spend in bed,” Ianto said with a wink, second before Jack dragged him quickly through the thickening snow and towards the taxi rank to waste no time getting home.

  


The End.

  
 


	2. Christmas By Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  A powercut on Christmas Day as prompted by the lovely[ **cloak_dagger**](http://cloak-dagger.dreamwidth.org/)

 

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:**  Christmas By Candlelight   
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A powercut on Christmas day as prompted by the lovely [ **cloak_dagger**](http://cloak-dagger.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:**  1052   
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)

Taking the small turkey out of the oven Ianto checked to see if it was completely cooked and when satisfied lifted it from the roasting pan and placed it on a platter to rest, wrapping tin foil around it to keep the moisture it.   
  
That done he popped the potatoes and parsnips into the hot oven to roast and began to prepare the vegetables, cutting and chopping them, putting them into various saucepans ready to go onto the heat to boil when required.

He was halfway through preparing the stuffing – which he like to cook separately – when it went dark, the lights going out along with the glow from the electric oven.

“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed under his breath, feeling blindly along the kitchen until he reached the cabinet he required, opened the door and felt for the candles he kept there along with the emergency matches and lit one. He dripped some of the melting wax onto an old saucer and then planted the candle into it, the kitchen now bathed in a soft glow he lit another and took it through to the living room to look out into the street where it was just as dark, it was a power cut, not just the electrics in his flat.

Calmly pulling his mobile from his pocket he pressed a few buttons and waited for his call to be answered.

“Ianto? How's dinner coming, I'm starving?” The Captain asked, answering the call in barely two rings.

“Late or off completely, power cut,” Ianto told him with a soft sigh. “perhaps we should postpone until tomorrow?”

“No, today is Christmas Day,” Jack retorted. “we will have this meal, the two of us even if we have to eat it at midnight.”

Ianto gave a soft laugh. “If you insist, but we shall freeze in the meantime, no electric means no heating.”

“I'm sure we can find ways to keep warm,” Jack replied and Ianto swore he could hear the leer on his lovers face.

“Sure,” Ianto replied grinning. “when should I expect you?”

“Just give me … half an hour and I'll be there,” Jack answered. “the rift is behaving so I'm happy to leave the hub empty for the night.”

“Your wrist strap will alert us if anything occurs anyway,” Ianto said thoughtfully, praying silently that it would remain quiet.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed. “see you soon.”

“Soon,” Ianto echoed, cutting the call and heading back to the kitchen where he turned the oven off until the power came back and set about lighting more candles to place in the living room.

By the time Jack let himself into the flat with his own key Ianto had donned his warmest pyjamas and thick fleecy dressing gown and was huddled under his duvet on the sofa reading by candlelight.

“You look frozen,” Jack stated, dumping a huge bag down by the sofa.

“Nope, I'm toasty hot,” Ianto retorted, but with a smile.

“Ha ha!” Jack smirked. “Not to worry, I have just the thing.”

With that Jack reached into the bag and pulled out a ball shaped object Ianto had never seen before but he knew at once it was alien.

“This,” Jack informed him with a flourish. “is a portable heat source used by the inhabitants of the planet Oosred, I found it a while ago and thought it might come in useful one day.”

“Less talk and more action,” Ianto said, pulling the duvet closer around his body. “before I turn into a human ice lolly!”

Jack put one hand on the top of the sphere and the other on the bottom and began to twist each in opposite direction, seconds later the room felt like the temperature had already risen a few degrees and a pale purple glow shone from the item.

“It will only take the chill off and the Oosredians are colder blooded that us, it's better than nothing, yes?” Jack explained.

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, still snuggled under the duvet. “the power better come back soon.”

“I'm sure it will, it's not caused by anything alien, I checked,” Jack said, reaching into the bag again and first pulling out a bottle of Ianto's favourite wine, a box of fine plain chocolates and finally one of the larger laptops from the hub.

“The battery will last long enough to last for us to watch a DVD,” Jack explained. “I thought Bond?”

“With Sean Connery?” Ianto asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course, Goldfinger?” Jack grinned.

“You think of everything,” Ianto smiled happily.

“But first I just need something from the kitchen,” Jack said. “don't move, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

Ianto watched Jack leave the room and then shrugged off the duvet for just long enough to turn on the laptop and insert the DVD into the drive so it would be ready to watch with Jack came back into the room and them snuggled back under the duvet.

Jack reappeared a few minutes later carrying a plate piled high with sandwiches and put it down on the coffee table next to the laptop.

“W can't let the turkey go to waste, and there's plenty more for dinner tomorrow if we want,” Jack explained. “and I'm starving.”

“Me too,” Ianto agreed, reaching out and grabbing a sandwich to bite into like he hadn't eaten in a week.

Laughing Jack finally took off his greatcoat, hung it carefully over the nearby armchair and dived under the duvet with his lover, grabbing a sandwich while Ianto set the film playing.

“This is all rather romantic,” Jack stated, the soft glow of the candles and the alien device lighting the room softly. “a perfect way to spend Christmas day.”

“As always, you are right,” Ianto grinned cheekily. “now shh, watch the film and afterwards I might let you find other ways to warm us up.”

“See, a perfect Christmas Day,” Jack grinned back, pressing the side of his body to his lovers under the duvet, sharing body heat as they watched the film together.

The End. 


	3. Hand Knitted Nightmares ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Ugly Christmas Sweaters as prompted by [**gabirapier.livejournal.com**](http://gabirapier.livejournal.com/)

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** Hand Knitted Nightmares ...  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG15  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Ugly Christmas Sweaters as prompted by [**gabirapier.livejournal.com**](http://gabirapier.livejournal.com/)  
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 601  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)

“I think your sister has got us the same thing for Christmas,” Jack called out, picking the two presents up from under the tree and comparing them. “and they are both soft and squishy.”

“I wouldn't get your hopes up, I know exactly what the presents will be,” Ianto told him, entering the room with a sly smile. “she's been sending me the same thing on a varying theme for years.”

“Oh come on, lets open them now,” Jack said, his curiosity peaking. 

“Not until after breakfast,” Ianto told him, handing him a mug of coffee and then returning to the kitchen to finish plating up their breakfast on plates and then returning to the living room with them with cutlery and placing them on the coffee table. 

Jack scoffed his food down quickly, impatient to open all his presents, not just the intriguing one from Rhiannon. He downed the rest of his coffee to wash it down and then looked at Ianto who was barely half way through his own food.

“Now?” Jack asked, sounding more like a five year old child than the leader of Torchwood.

“Fine,” Ianto sighed, taking another mouthful of his breakfast and then pushing the plate aside unfinished to drink his coffee while watching his lover open the present.

Jack grabbed the two presents from Rhiannon, put Ianto's onto the sofa and then ripped into his own, a rather bemused look on his face when he found it was a hand knitted jumper in green with a Christmas pudding on the front.

“I did warn you,” Ianto chuckled, putting his coffee mug down and picking up his own present from his sister and opened it.

Ianto's hand knitted jumper was red and has a reindeer on the front.

“Last year it had a sprig of mistletoe on the front,” Ianto told Jack. “she's going to have to run out of idea's soon.”

“Mistletoe?” Jack asked, cocking a brow. “Now I really think you should wear that one.”

“Are you kidding?” Ianto laughed. “do you really think I would wear any of these while alone, let alone in public?”

“Okay, I'll do you a deal,” Jack suggested. “you put the mistletoe one on for me here and now and I will wear this monstrosity to the hub tomorrow where Owen will ridicule me and Toshiko will tell me how cute it is.”

“You'd really do that?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned. “but there is just one condition.”

“Which is?” Ianto asked, worried what was coming next.

“You only wear the jumper,” Jack answered, his grin growing even wider.

“Fine,” Ianto agreed, hurrying from the room and rummaging around through the pile of unworn jumpers in his wardrobe until he found the required one. He threw off his dressing gown and donned the jumper, which thanks to his sisters habit of over sizing was on the baggy side and long enough to reach down past his hips and then returned quickly back to the Captain waiting in the living room for him.

“That's one hell of a large sprig of mistletoe,” Jack grinned, pulling his lover into his arms. “and it deserves more than just a kiss on the lips.”

“Really?” Ianto asked, seconds before Jack kissed him tenderly and then dropped to his knees before him and lifted the hem of the jumper.

“Yeah,” Jack told him, peppering every inch of his rapidly hardening cock with kisses. 

The End.   



	4. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Reindeer as prompted by the lovely[ **choccy_grl**](http://choccy-grl.dreamwidth.org/) ****

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** Walking In A Winter Wonderland  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Reindeer as prompted by the lovely[ **choccy_grl**](http://choccy-grl.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 1435  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)  

The beeping of Jack's mobile woke them just after six in the morning, Jack fumbled for it with his eyes half closed and flipped it open. After rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand he focused more clearly on the screen and read the message from Gwen.

“Strange red glow coming from woodland just on the outskirts of the City,” Jack told a sleepy Ianto. “Gwen's going to meet us there in half an hour.”

“Has it snowed again?” Ianto asked, pulling the duvet up to his chin.

Propping himself up on one elbow Jack peered out the window.

“No, it's looks much the same as yesterday,” Jack answered. “come on, the sooner we get there and deal with it, the faster we can be back in the warm again.”

“You're right, I know you are,” Ianto said with a resigned sigh, getting out the bed and almost sprinting to the bathroom, very thankful that the heating had already come on for the morning.

They were showered and dressed and out the flat in less than ten minutes, wrapped up against the cold and in the SUV on their way to the coordinates Gwen had text to them a minute or so after the first one.

“They weren't kidding about the red glow,” Ianto noted.

The sky was a deep pink, which intensified into a bright red the closer it got to the ground, emitting from one area and could be seen almost as soon as they left the City limits.

“Lets hope it's just a piece of space junk and not a whole space ship with aliens on board,” Jack answered. “or at least, one that hasn't crashed, that'll make it harder to deal with.”

“I should have brought my sunglasses with me,” Ianto said, squinting and pulling down the sun visor.

“We should have something in the boot that'll be sufficient,” Jack told him. 

“I can see Gwen's car,” Ianto said, pointing out the windscreen. “at least there's one plus side to whatever it is that's causing this light.”

Jack pulled up next to her, parked and they both climbed out the car. Gwen handed them both a pair of sunglasses before she even spoke, waiting until they had donned them until she did.

“This is as close as we can get by car, the rest will have to be on foot,” Gwen informed them, lifting her own foot to show her own. “I hope you brought your wellies with you, the show is thick in there.”

“In the boot,” Ianto replied, and carefully made his way through the slushy snow at the side of the road to open the back of the vehicle, handing Jack his pair before pulling out his own. With one hand on the car to support themselves they both changed their footwear and after placing their shoes in the boot began the walk across the field towards the woodland, and the glow.

“Cardiff hasn't seen this much snow in years!” Gwen exclaimed when she stepped in a deeper area and some tumbled into the top of her boot, chilling her leg.

“Well, it's been well overdue a cold winter for years,” Jack answered, all of them coming to a halt when they spotted the source of the red glow at the same moment.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ianto asked, positive that he was seeing things.

“It can't be, can it?” Gwen added.

“It is!” Jack grinned. “Come on, he won't hurt us, he's just got himself lost.”

Jack rushed forwards with the other two looking at each other and shrugging before following in his footsteps.

“Hello boy, what are you doing out here?” Jack asked the Reindeer.

The Reindeer snorted, threw his head backwards as if in answer and then snuffled at Jack's gloved hand in the hope of food.

“You're not trying to tell us this is Rudolf are you, surely?” Ianto asked, eyeing the animals glowing nose. 

“That's exactly what I'm implying,” Jack chuckled. “I have no idea what he's doing out here but he'll be found soon. I expect he had one of his 'turns' and went off for a fly on his own.”

“On of this turns?” Gwen asked, her eyes wide in awe at the Reindeer before her, holding out her own hand for him to nuzzle.

“He can be a bit stroppy,” Jack explained. “comes of being famous, but he calms down soon enough.”

“This is really is Rudolf?” Ianto asked, patting the Reindeer's neck softly. “The one from the song? The stories?”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled loudly.

“But … if he exists then ...” Gwen babbled. “Santa?”

“Oh he's real enough too,” Jack answered. “he does good deeds for people rather than deliver presents though.”

“You're telling me that you know him, personally?” Ianto asked, not sure what to believe.

“I have, and yes he looks exactly like he does in the pictures,” Jack replied. “but he doesn't live at the North Pole, he lives in Norway.”

“Fucking hell!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Please tell me that you and he never … oh god, did you shag Santa?” Ianto asked.

“No, no,” Jack laughed heartily. “even I have standards, and one of them is not hitting on Santa.”

“Thank goodness for that!” Ianto sighed with relief. “So, what now?”

“We leave him here, Santa will find him and get him home,” Jack explained. “the flying sleigh is real too.”

“Now that I have to see,” Gwen said excitedly.

“And you will, but we'll need to go back to the cars, he won't make himself visible if he knows there are people around,” Jack told her. “he's probably already in the area, let get back to the cars now.”

“Going, I'm going,” Gwen told him and began striding back across the snow covered ground towards their vehicles.

“You're kidding, aren't you?” Ianto asked, walking a little more slowly back to the SUV beside his lover.

“No, it's all the truth I promise,” Jack replied, taking Ianto's hand in his own. “now just get in the car and watch the sky.

“Can I sit in the SUV with you guys?” Gwen asked.

“Of course,” Jack told her and the once they were in and the doors were closed he turned the heating on while they waited with anticipation.

They didn't have to wait long, just a few minutes later they spotted something in the sky and as it got closer and closer the bright light illuminated the sleigh being pulled by just two Reindeer. Inside the sleigh, large as life sat the mystical man himself. Santa Clause, Father Christmas.

“Oh my ...” Gwen trailed off watching the sleigh land out of sight. 

“See?” Jack said with more than a hit of 'I told you so' in his voice.

“I wish we could meet him,” Ianto said, feeling like he was the small child again who watched out of his bedroom window until he stopped believing.

“One hint that there is someone nearby and he'll be gone in a flash,” Jack told him. “if I was on my own maybe, but he's easily spooked, likes to keep the mystery that surrounds him.”

“But we did get to meet Rudolf,” Gwen beamed as the light in the distance began to ascend upwards into the night sky. “I can't wait to tell Rhys.”

Jack laughed. “He might believe in aliens now, but I'm not sure he'll believe that.”

“Don't care,” she huffed and then smiled at the memory. 

They sat and watched the sleigh rise even higher and then turn, facing in their direction. Mesmerized at the sight before them when the sleigh began to move faster and faster, heading straight for them and then getting lower and lower as it got closer and closer until it looked like it was going to crash into them.

“Jack, move!” Gwen yelled in panic.

“It's going to hit us!” Ianto joined in, aghast that Jack sat there doing nothing when the sleigh sudden veered upwards and skimmed over the top of the SUV, all of them clearly hearing the booming voice that called out as it did so.

“Merry Christmas to you and yours Jack.”

The End.   



	5. Sexy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Christmas Themed underwear as prompted by the lovely [](http://badly-knitted.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://badly-knitted.dreamwidth.org/)**badly_knitted** ****

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** Sexy!  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Christmas Themed underwear as prompted by the lovely [](http://badly-knitted.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 278  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)   
  
 

“So, what's my surprise then?” Ianto asked the Captain when they were finally alone in his office. “you've been making even more than the usual innuendos all day.”

Jack raised both his eyebrows and grinned. 

“First you need to turn the light off,” he answered.

“So my surprise is you suddenly groping me in the dark?” Ianto asked with a smirk and crossing his arms.

“No, but for the full effect the lights need to be off,” Jack insisted.

“Fine,” Ianto said with a dramatic sigh, reaching for the switch and flipping it to the off position.

The office went into complete darkness thanks to the blinds already being drawn in preparation, all Ianto could hear was the soft sounds of clothes being removed and braced himself for the Captains hand sudden appearing upon his person when the room was suddenly illuminated and Ianto couldn't help but burst out laughing.

“It's meant to be sexy,” Jack pouted, looking down at the black briefs that he wore, the small flashing lights that adorned then in the shape of a sprig of mistletoe which then changed to a Christmas tree and then alternated between the images.

“Sexy?” Ianto asked, coughing into his hand to try and stop laughing but failing badly.

“Yeah,” Jack grumbled and turned around to show Ianto the back of the briefs where the word 'Sexy' was written across them in more flashing lights.

“You are an idiot sometimes,” Ianto chuckled, pulling the barely clothed Captain into his arms. 

“A loveable idiot?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto grinned just before kissing the Captain senseless.

The End.  



	6. As Time Goes By - Set in my Goodnight Sweetheart 'Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Goodnight Sweetheart/Jack's first future Christmas as prompted by the lovely - [](http://cjharknessgirl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.dreamwidth.org/)**cjharknessgirl**  

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** As Time Goes By  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Goodnight Sweetheart/Jack's first future Christmas as prompted by the lovely - [](http://cjharknessgirl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 1784  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/) 

A week before Christmas ...

“Wake up gorgeous, lots to do today,” Ianto said, shaking the sleepy Jack gently and then pressing a kiss to his forehead when his eyes fluttered open.

“I thought you had today covered, that the others were manning the coffee shop?” Jack mumbled, his eyes closing again.

“I do, but we need to go out with Jenni and do some Christmas shopping, we have presents to buy,” Ianto informed him. 

“Christmas? Is it really so close? This year has flown by, it hardly seems five minutes since we met let along got married,” Jack replied, smiling as he opened his eyes again and looked into those of his husbands. “sometime when I wake up I wonder if it was all a dream.”

“No dream,” Ianto chuckled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the Captains lips. “and this is your first Christmas in my time so I am going to make it perfect for us.”

“And I have to go shopping?” Jack asked, pouting.

“I'm afraid so,” Ianto laughed, reaching for a pillow and dropping it on his husband. “go on, shower and breakfast will be waiting for you when you're dressed.”

“Deal,” Jack agreed, watching the younger man's denim clad behind till he left the room and then threw back the duvet and headed into the bathroom.

By the time Jack reached the kitchen his breakfast was waiting for him as promised. Ianto had done him proud with bacon, eggs and fried bread with a huge mug of coffee to wash it down. Jenni was sat clean and dressed in her high chair banging a plastic spoon happily against it's fixed table while gurgling happily.

“You should have woken me earlier,” Jack said, taking a seat at the table and starting to wolf down his breakfast. “it looks like you are both waiting for me.”

“There was no need for us both to get up early,” Ianto replied, lifting Jenni from her high chair and putting her into her cosy body suit to keep her warm outside in the December chill along with her hat and mittens.

Jack swallowed the last mouthful of his breakfast and drank down his coffee, placing the dirty crockery and cutlery into the dishwasher before going in search of his own coat and shoes in the hallway where Ianto was folding her buggy to put into the boot of the car.

“Ready?” Ianto asked, holding Jenni in one arm her bag of essentials in on the other.

“Lead the way,” Jack told him, grabbing the buggy and following his husband outside to the car.

The shopping centre was already heaving when they pushed Jenni's buggy inside, even though it wasn't ten in the morning. It seemed like the whole of Cardiff had had the same idea to do their Christmas shopping that day. 

“It'll get worse the closer it gets to Christmas,” Ianto said, seeing the look on the Captains face. 

“Just look at this place,” Jack gasped, now taking in all the bright lights and decorations adorning the shops along with the huge tree dominating the entrance hall. “it's so … bright and so many colours, is it always like this?”

“Christmas is big business now,” Ianto told him. “people want to go over the top at this time of year and the shops encourage it. I want to spoil Jenni a little, even if she really is too young to enjoy it.”

“But we'll enjoy giving her the gifts,” Jack agreed. “so, where do we start?”

“There's a big toy shop just down this way,” Ianto answered, pushing the buggy in the direction he indicated. “lets start there.”

“Who else are we buying gifts for?” Jack asked, walking easily alongside his husband.

“I need to get something for my sister and her family, and you of course,” Ianto said with a smile.

“I don't know what I should get you,” Jack told him as they entered the toy shop.

“You'll know it when you see it,” Ianto said, pointing the buggy towards the toys for children under a year old. “it doesn't matter what it is as long as you think I will love it.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled, picking up various toys looking them over with Ianto until they settled on a few toys that encouraged the senses in bright colours with some that made noises too when touched. 

They then chose toys for his niece and nephew, Mica and David that using the guidelines his sister Rhiannon had given Ianto on their current likes and dislikes. Once they had all the toys required they paid for them and left the toy shop, heading to Rhiannon's favourite clothes shop to buy her the slippers she had suggested along with a gift card so she could choose some new clothes for herself. Then it was off to buy Johnny, his brother-in-law the items his sister had suggested, DVD's and a game for his X Box. 

“How about we get some lunch now, I could do with a sit down and then we should separate to look for presents for each other?” Ianto suggested.

“Great, I'm starving and my feet are starting to ache,” Jack agreed, still unsure what he would buy his husband for Christmas.

They managed to find seats in one of the many eating establishments in the shopping centre and chose to have a proper meal rather than just a sandwich so they wouldn't have to cook later. Once they had eaten, fed and changed Jenni and lingered a little longer of coffee they made their way back into the throng of shoppers and with Ianto taking Jenni they agreed to meet up again at one of the coffee shops in an hour.

Christmas day …

“I thought we could open our presents before Jenni wakes,” Ianto told Jack, handing him a mug of coffee and then climbing back into bed with him. “then we can play with her for a while before we head off to Rhiannon's for dinner.”

“She's still asleep?” Jack asked, a little surprised.

“Sparko,” Ianto grinned. “perhaps it's her Christmas present to us.”

“You could be right,” Jack agreed, then took a long sip of his coffee. “shall we take this downstairs?!

“Yep,” Ianto agreed, excited about Jack opening his gifts.

They settled cross-legged on the floor next to the tree and Ianto passed Jack some brightly wrapped parcels.

“I want you to go first,” Ianto told his husband. “but I have to confess that when I suggested we split up to look for gifts for each other I already had yours, except for one.”

“Sneaky,” Jack grinned and began to open his first present, gasping with delight when he found the square Onyx cuff links, each a gold aeroplane adorning them nestled in a deep velvet box. “they are gorgeous.”

“I knew you'd love them,” Ianto smiled. “open the next one.”

Jack pulled the paper off the next gift to find a DVD containing rare footage from WW2, all about London and the horrors it suffered during the war, but also about how everyone banded together and helped each other and the back cover also informed in that there were interviews with veterans of the RAF and Army, including some American G.I.'s.

“I thought you might spot some old faces,” Ianto told him. “but don't be disappointed if you don't, will you?”

“No, oh no,” Jack answered, his voice hitching a little with emotion. “as much as I love being here, with you and Jenni I still feel a connection to that time.”

“Of course you do, it's only natural, you've not been here very long,” Ianto agreed, leaning over to his husband and kissing him gently. 

“Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me and I wouldn't change it for the world,” Jack told him sincerely. “I love you more than I could have ever thought.”

“I love you too,” Ianto told him as their lips met again in a tender kiss. 

“Time for you to open a present,” Jack told Ianto, passing him a small gift.

“Thank you,” Ianto smiled, opening the present carefully and then the deep red box it was nestled in to find an antique gold stop watch and exclaimed. “it's beautiful!”

“I can't explain why but I saw it in a jewellers window and just knew I had to get it for you,” Jack explained. “I hoped so much that you'd like it as much as I did.”

“I love it,” Ianto grinned, taking it from the box and examining it, turning it over and finding the inscription on the back.

“The World Will Always Welcome Lovers, As Time Goes By.”

“That was already inscribed on the back, I thought it was perfect.

“It is,” Ianto nodded in agreement just as the sound of an impatient Jenni came over the baby monitor.

“I'll go and get her,” Jack smiled. “we can finish opening our presents later when she's asleep.”

“Yep, this is a day for children,” Ianto said. “I'll go and warm her bottle, then we can open her presents with her before getting ready to go to Rhiannon's.”

Jack headed for the door to leave the room, stopped and turned around to face his husband.

“Who would have known that the 21st Century would have been when everything changed for me, us?” Jack grinned. “before I met you I didn't think I'd survive the war and here I am way in the future, still alive and safe with the man I love.”

“Not something either of us could have seen coming, that time portal wasn't something I ever thought I'd come across,” Ianto chuckled. “we were obviously meant to be.”

“And on that note I better go and get our daughter,” Jack laughed, their daughters impatient cries getting louder. “and tonight, we celebrate Christmas properly, just the two of us.”

“I'll hold you to that, no matter how much David and Mica wear you out,” Ianto told him, giving him a playful slap on the bottom as they went their separate ways for a few minutes. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ianto called out when Jack was half way up the stairs.

“Merry Christmas,” Jack called back. 

The End.  



	7. A Christmas Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Jack's warrtime memories of Christmas as prompted by - [](http://tonjavmoore.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://tonjavmoore.dreamwidth.org/)**tonjavmoore**  

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** A Christmas Tale  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**   Jack's warrtime memories of Christmas as prompted by - [](http://tonjavmoore.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tonjavmoore**](http://tonjavmoore.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 725  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)   
  
 

“What's your most memorable Christmas Jack?” Toshiko asked.

“1941, London, during the blitz,” the Captain answered without hesitation.

“A happy memory?” Gwen asked.

“Celebrating with a bang?” Owen smirked.

“No Owen,” Jack sighed. “just unexpectedly good.”

“So, are you going to enlighten us?” Ianto asked, interested.

“It was Christmas Eve, 1941, as I said,” Jack began. “and it was a cold one, I was in a pub in the East End with a couple of my comrades when the air raid sirens went off. By now when this happened everyone was prepared, there was no sense of panic, the barman just led us all down to the cellar which was only lit by a few old gaslights and shut the trapdoor behind us.”

“And you all had an orgy!” Owen exclaimed.

“Shut up Owen,” Toshiko admonished him.

“Apart from me and my two comrades there was only two elderly gentlemen, the landlord and his daughter in the place,” Jack continued. “she was a sweet kid, maybe only about nine or ten and she had no fear at all. We must have been down there for a good three hours, at first the little girl – her name was Lizzie if I remember correctly – entertained us with her talent, she loved to sing and tap dance but eventually she got bored and started to grumble about being stuck down there.”

“I can imagine,” Gwen agreed. 

“That was when the elderly gentlemen started telling tales about being in the Great War as it was known then, or World War One as we know it now,” Jack told them. “We might have advanced since then with aeroplanes to drop bombs and tanks … but their was was much harsher, so many men and horses died in that war.”

“I remember learning about it at school, in history,” Ianto put in. “such a sad loss of life.”

“These men were heroes in my mind, they survived,” Jack smiled. “I knew the war was almost over but I couldn't tell them that, no matter how much I wanted to but I could tell them they I thought it would end soon and life would get better.”

“And this was your most memorable Christmas?” Toshiko asked gently. “Not a happier one?”

“Most of my Christmases were spent having meaningless sex with a stranger or dealing with aliens,” Jack told them honestly. “that was the first one where I actually connected with people and learned about their lives. We talked, laughed and played cards, I enjoyed the simplicity of it.”

“That's what counts,” Ianto said reaching to take Jack's hand in his under the table.

“And now it's time you all went home,” Jack told them. “it's Christmas Eve and you all have places to be. I'll only contact you if I need you.”

“Rhys will be waiting for me,” Gwen smiled, standing and wrapping her scarf around her neck before donning her coat and gloves to head out into the cold. “night all.”

“Night, bye,” the others called to her. Owen and Toshiko getting to their feet and making their move too.

“Are you going to your sisters?” Jack asked Ianto. “For Christmas?”

“Yep, but not until tomorrow tea-time,” Ianto answered, tightening his grip on the Captains hand. “I was going to just go home and get some sleep but I was thinking … maybe I could come back to the hub and give you another memorable Christmas?”

“You don't have to,” Jack answered, trying not to sound too eager, their new found relationship still in the in the early stages.

“I know, but I want to,” Ianto told him, ignoring the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

“Then perhaps we should go to your flat?” Jack suggested.

“We could, yes,” Ianto agreed, getting to his feet and pulling on his coat. “but I have to warn you, it's not much.”

“Doesn't matter,” Jack smiled. “I won't see anything but you.”

“Then we should get going,” Ianto said before he could change his mind and headed towards the pub door with Jack hot on his heels.

The End.  



	8. Are You Listening? - Set in my Goodnight Sweetheart 'Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Goodnight Sweetheart/Sleigh Bells as prompted by my lovely hubby!

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** Are You Listening?  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Goodnight Sweetheart/Sleigh Bells as prompted by my lovely hubby!  
 **Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 639  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)   
  
 

__ “He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" 

Ianto finished the poem with a small flourish, closed the book and lent forwards to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

“Again Taddy,” Jenni pleaded hopefully with him.

“It's time for sleep Caraid,” Ianto told her, tucking her duvet around her body to keep her warm.

“Can Daddy read it to me then?” She asked with a pout that more than a little resembled that of her other parent.

“It's late and Daddy isn't home yet,” Ianto replied, knowing that Jack would be back shortly from picking up their daughters main Christmas presents from where it had been hidden at his sisters. “and if you don't go to sleep then Santa won't come and you won't have any presents to open in the morning.”

“But Taddy ...” she began to protest and then silent for a second before adding. “did you hear that Taddy?”

“What Caraid?” Ianto asked, feigning innocence.

“That sound, outside,” Jenni persisted. “it sounded like … like sleigh bells!”

“I didn't hear a thing,” Ianto smiled.

The soft sound of the bells came to them again and Jenni sat up excitedly in her bed.

“See Taddy? You must have heard them?” Jenni insisted.

“Well, it did sound like bells but it was probably just the church bells,” Ianto told her.

“No, the church bells are noisy, they aren't anything like them,” Jenni answered. “it was Santa's sleigh, I know it.”

“If it is then you better go to sleep fast,” Ianto told her. “or he'll be gone taking all the presents with him.”

Jenni lay back down in her bed and let her father tuck her in again, closing her eyes fast.

“Goodnight Taddy,” she told him.

“Sleep well my angel,” Ianto replied, turned off the lamp and left the room quietly and headed downstairs where he found his husband waiting for him in the living room with the prize present.

“Did it work?” Jack asked, pulling the small bells from the pocket of his coat.

“Eventually,” Ianto chuckled. “she's not doing her best to override her excitement and go to sleep.”

“Good, now how on earth do you wrap a bike for a four year old?” Jack asked.

“Perhaps we should have left it in the box,” Ianto pondered. 

“But as you said, she'll want to be on it instantly, it wouldn't be fair to make her wait while we put it together,” Jack said.

“True,” Ianto agreed, looking at the bike and trying to decide what to do with it. “I know, we'll just drape a sheet over it and tie a bow with a long bit of tinsel.”

“I can always count on you for the answer,” Jack smiled.

“I know everything,” Ianto chuckled.

“Yeah,” Jack laughed. “I'll go and get a sheet while you sort out the tinsel.”

“Done,” Ianto agreed.

They were just about to go their separate ways when they both stopped in their tracks, the unmistakable sound of would could have been sleigh bells coming from outside somewhere above.

“Did you …?” Ianto asked aghast.

“I did!” Jack grinned.

“It's got to be someone doing the same as you did earlier,” Ianto added logically.

“Has to be,” Jack said just before they were stunned into silence by the very loud booming voice that carried through the air with a merry “Ho Ho Ho.”

The End.  



	9. Xmas Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Elves as prompted by the lovely[ **choccy_grl**](http://choccy-grl.dreamwidth.org/) ****

 

**Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Title:** Xmas Terrors  
 **Author:**[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Elves as prompted by the lovely[ **choccy_grl**](http://choccy-grl.dreamwidth.org/) **  
Spoilers:**  Anything is fair game  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 418  
 **Written for the**   [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)  

  


Ianto woke suddenly, the sound of giggling filling the air and tried to move only to realise that he couldn't move his arms or legs. They were tied down tightly with something that felt a little bit scratchy. As his eyes became accustomed the to dim light in the room he could make out small shapes moving around in the darkness.

“Let me go!” Ianto growled.

His request was just met with more giggles.

“Let me go now, or you will pay for this dearly, whoever you are,” Ianto told them. “I don't live alone, they could be home any minute.”

With that one of the shapes flicked the light switch on blinding Ianto for a second, when his vision became clear again he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elves. But Elves weren't real, were they? But there they were, as large as life standing around his bed. The bed he was tied to with … tinsel!

They were barely two feet tall and dressed in green outfits with stripy green and red tights on their legs, pointy green shoes on their feet and green hats on their heads that did nothing to hide the their very pointy ears.

“What the ...” Ianto trailed off before the expletive could even escape his mouth.

The Elves began to move closer towards the bed, Ianto's eyes widening when he realised that they were all holding little knives in their hands and even worse – or so he thought – the sight of all the very sharp looking pointy teeth in their mouths.

They were almost upon his when he let out an almighty scream.

“JACK!”

“Ianto, wake up,”

Ianto opened his eyes again shaking, the room dark once more apart from the small lamp beside the bed. He moved his arms and legs tentatively before allowing himself to fall into the Captains embrace.

“Bad dream?” Jack asked soothingly.

“Yeah, and rather strange,” Ianto answered, snuggling closer to his lover.

“Want to talk about it?” Jack suggested gently.

“Nope, actually I don't remember much about it, just that it was strange,” Ianto replied with a little white lie.

“Do you want to try and get back to sleep?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto answered, feeling safe in Jack's embrace when the room was engulfed in darkness once more. “but Jack, I don't think we should ever watch The Santa Clause straight after watching Saw ever again!”

The End  


 


End file.
